monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sharlote
Sharlote™- 'córka Rekinołaka, ma 16 lat i pochodzi z basenu Morza Karaibskiego. Ma słabosć do kilku potworów ze Straszyceum oraz należy do sekcji pływackiej. Może się wydawać samotnikiem, ale w rzeczywistosci jest bardzo przyjazna i lubiana wsród swoich przyjaciół. Jest buntowniczką i surferką.frame|Sharlote Studentka Straszyceum 'Relacje Rodzina Sharlote jest jedynaczką i jest z tego powodu bardzo zadowolona. Mieszka z ojcem. Jej rodzice się rozwiedli, ale nawet sama dziewczyna nie zna dokładnej przyczyny. -- Mój tata ustalił, że pojedziemy we dwoje do mojej mamy na Karaiby. Czasami tęsknię za nią, odkąd się rozwiedli, ale tylko z tatą moge szaleć ile dusza zapradnie. --''' Cytat z pamiętnika Sharlote. Szkoła Sharlote przyjaźni się z Lagooną Blue i Ross Palonym. Ross czasem ją denerwuje swoimi głupimi żartami, ale i tak wybacza mu po wszystkim. -- '''Po ostatnim w-fie byłam skazana na wizyte u dentysty. Jeden mocny cios piłką od Rossa ukruszył mi jeden z zębów. Wybaczyłam mu, bo mój usmiech nie ucierpiał na tym. -- Cytat z pamiętnika Sharlote. Ma słabosć do Holt'a Hyde'a i Niewidzialnego Billego. 'Klasyczny potwór' thumb|okładkaMitologia hawajska zawiera liczne wzmianki o ludziach-rekinach. Są to ludzie potrafiący zmieniać się w rekiny lub wyglądający jak humanoidalna wersja tych zwierząt. Motyw Rekinołaków został wykorzystany w książce Deanego Crawforda "The Shark Man of Hana". O Sharlote 'Pupilek' thumb|left|Devi :)Zwierzątkiem Sharlote jest samica płaszczki imieniem Devi. Jest szara jak jej włascicielka, ale ma na grzbiecie czarno-pomarańczowe gepardzie cętki. Jej brzyszek jest beżowo-różowy, a ogonek zakończony czarną płetewką. Ma sliczne błękitne oczy. Gdy Sharlote jest w dołku, otula jej ciało niczym kocyk. Są dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Rekinka często gra z nią w "Aport", ale w przeciwieństwie do dobrze znanego scenariusza, frizbeem jest zwierzątko. 'NOTES (Drop Dead Diary)' '' Notes 1213.png Notes 1011.png Notes 89.png Notes 67.png Notes 45.png Notes 23.png Notes 1.png '' Ksywki:' ''Rybcia (dla wszystkich), Szprotka (przez Cleo)' 'Uluione powiedzonko: '"Jesli masz ikre..."' 'Najbardziej lubi: 'Geografie, bo lubi słuchać gdzie jeszcze może spędzać wolny czas.' ...A najmniej: Zajęcia z gotowania, bo zadają do przyżądzenia potrawy, których resztki trudno usunąć z pomiędzy 3 rzędów uzębienia. 'Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Słuchawek napełnionych słoną oceaniczną wodą, bez których nie może żyć. ''Ulubiony kolor: Sorbet wisnia-brzoskwinia i morski'' '''''Sekrety jej pokoju:'' Jej ojciec przyniósł jej do pokoju palmy kokosowe, by nie tęskniła za rodzinnymi plażami. Poza tym ma jeszcze łóżko wodne i swój własny mini basen. W jedną ze scian została wbudowana biblioteczka, pękająca w szwach od nadmiaru atlasów.'' 'Osobowosć' Sharlote jest buntowniczką i nie ulega żadnym zasadom (nawet własnym). Badzo często najpierw robi, a następnie potem mysli. Nigdy nie przynaje się do błędów, choć w głębi duszy jest jej czasem z tym źle. Ma zwyczaj często rowiązywać problemy agresją, za co kilka razy wyrzucono ją z poprzednich szkół. Na pierwszy rzut oka jest troche szorstka (nie ze względa, że ma skóre jak pumex), ale dla swoich przyjaciół jest bardzo przyjazna i radosna. Każdy może o niej powiedzieć cos miłego. Podobnie jak Laguna i Venus troszczy się o srodowisko. 'Biografia' Sharlote urodziła się na Jamajce, a wychowała podróżując po krajach i wyspach basenu Morza Karaibskiego. Jej rodzice rozwiedli się gdy była jeszcze bardzo mała, ale mieszkali ze sobą jeszcze prze kilka lat. Dziewczyna wspomina często o swoich przyjaciołach z rodzinnych stron. Najczęsciej wspomina o Bobim i Rozstrasie. Gdy skończyła szesnascie lat jej tata, Tom, postanowił zapewnić jej lepsze wykształcenie niż doswiadczenie płynące z mieszkania tam. Zabrał ją do Salem. Przygody z Salem znajdziecie w moim blogu pod nazwą "Monster high; Z sieci rybackiej wyciągnięta". 'Stroje' Podstawowy:' '''Sharlote jest buntowniczką. Na codzień ubiera się w błękitno-granatowy kombinezon do nurkowania. Na to luźny brzoskwiniowy T-shirt z wizerunkiem wisniowej osmiornicy i czarną pokoszulke na ramiączkach. Do tego różową chustke na głowe, pasek w pomarańczowo-bordowe paski i japonki. '''Dawn of the Dance:' '''Nasza Rybcia zakłada błękitną sukienke z ozdóbkami z wodorostów. Dekolt z szczęki rekina podkresla jej drapieżny styl bycia. Do tego ubiera sandałki z muszli, opaske z koralowca i boa z glonów. '''Gloom Beach: Sharlote ubrana jest w kostium przypominający mieszanine weneckiego gondoliera i starego rybaka. Ma na sobie jednoczęsciowy strój w biało-ciemnogranatowe paski. Na to zakłada żółtą kamizelke bez rękawów, opaske zapinaną broszką w kształcie klasycznego biało-czerwonego koła ratunkowego i plażowe klapki w złote rybki. Do dyspozycji ma swoją piłke, również z wizerunkiem złotej rybki. Dead Tired:' '''Piżama Sharlote składa się z luźnej koszulki z wizerunkiem wsciekłego rekina i krótkich shortów w hawajskie kwiaty. '''School's Out:' '''Sharlote wybrała cekinową sukienke z kapturem, w której wygląda, jakby złota rybka została wyfaszerowana nedzieniem z naszej Rekinki. Pod to czarne leginsy. Buty na koturnach z meduz i sznurowadłami z ich parzydełek są koloru liliowo-różowego, pasują do jej torebki. '''Bloody Rain:' '''Nasza rybcia ubrała się w krótkowy płaszczyk w żabki. Pod to czarne leginsy. Jej kaloszki i parasolka również mają motyw żaby. Na dodatek ma na głowie kapelusz wędkarski. '''Sweet 1600:' '''Tutaj został wykorzystany motyw pirata-reggaeman'a. Dziewczyna nosi różową koszule bez rękawów i ozdobnym żabotem na piersiach. Góra spedenek na szelkach jest z dżinsu, a dół z tej samej tkaniny co jej koszulka na codzień. Pod to czarne rajstopy. Rękawiczki bez palców i czapka z ponponemswietnie dopełniają cełego stroju. '''Roller Maze:' '''Sharlote wybrała sportową sukienke w macki osmiornicy i skórzaną kurtke z wysokim kołnieżem. Na głowie ma kask wyglądający jak głowa rekina. Jej ochraniacze są z kolorowych muszelek, a na jednym z kolan ma błękitną ozdobe. Jej wrotki są pomarańczowe w błękitne fale. '''Day of the Maul:' 'Nastolatka ma na sobie dżinsowe rybaczki i swoją czarną podkoszulke z podstawowego stroju. Na to różową kamizelke w żółte rozgwiazdy. Na szyji ma krawat z muszelek. Jest to pierwszy stój w który buty to proste trampki (Koturny i wysokie obcasy). '''Maul Fashion: '''Nie różni się zbyt od "Day of the Maul". Zmieniają się tylko trampki na czarne szpilki oraz kamizelka na krótką różową kutrke z rękawamiosmiornicami. '''Ghouls Rule: '''Sharlote specjalnie z tej okazji ogoliła sobie połowe głowy. Jej strój składa się z plażowych spodenek i skórzanej kurtki z licznymi ozdobami z kosci. Jej japnki są na obcasie z szczęki rekina. Ma torebke ze skóry czarego kota i maske w kształcie niebieskiej rybki. '''Dot Dead Gorgous: '''Dziewczyna ubrana jest w niebieską sukienke w różowe fale i granatowe koliste osci ryb (to własnie te groszki). Na to luźną różową koszylke trzymającą się jej na miejscu za pomocą naszyjniku z złotej liny i koła ratunkowego. Na dłoniach ma granatowe rękawiczki z siatki. Sandałki w groszki i koła ratunkowe. Do dyspozycji ma torebkę-koperte. '''Skull Shores: '''Sharlote ubrała się w jednoczęsciowy strój w czarne, czarwone, żółte i zielone pasy. Sam strój jest na jednym ramiączku, ale została do niego przyczepiona złota sieć będąca "drugim". Na biodra zarzuciła bandanke z granatowej sieci do łowienia ryb. Lewy klapek ma obcas-kotwice, a drugi jest z hakiem. Na głowie ma różową chustke i tradycyjny czarny piracki kapelusz. 'Ciekawostki *'Sharlote '''to połączenie słów '''Shark'(rekin) i Charlote(Karolina) *Cleo upodobała sobie przezywać ją Szprotką. *Zostawała już wczesniej wyrzucana z poprzednich szkół. Dzięki interwencji Lagoony nie została wyrzucona z Straszyceum. *Nie toleruje słodkiej wody. *Jest gatunku Rekinołak Tygrysi. *Jest bardzo wysoka. Dorównuje chłopakom. *Ma problemy z krwią. Gdy tylko czuje zapach krwi, dostaje takiego kopa jak Clawdeen podczas pełni księżyca. *Nie znosi muren. 'Galaria zdjęć' ' Sharlote School's Out.png|Szał łusek Monster high sharlote 2 by maki96-d4y1msq-1-.jpg|Kto powiedział, że tylko Cleo musi mieć wielką szafe? Monster high sharlote 4 by maki96-d4yhsmn-1-.jpg|Sweet 1600; Zzzz...; Bloody Rain Sharlote 5 by maki96-d4zpglt-1-.jpg|Czy to piasek czy to szkoła dobrze wyglądać trzeba. Sharlote 6 by maki96-d50cdf2-1-.jpg|Maul Sharlote 7 by maki96-d50cenv-1-.jpg|Haloween Sharlote monster high 3 by maki96-d4yhsa0-1-.jpg THIS IS ATLANTIS!.png|XD Bio.png|Bio OC Czaszka.png|Skull Sharlote Skull shores.png Dot Dead Gorgous.png|Groszki! ' Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Rekinołaki Kategoria:Potwory Morskie Kategoria:Klasyczny potwór Kategoria:Słonowodni Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Karaiby Kategoria:Nowi uczniowie Kategoria:Nowi uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Uczennice monster high Kategoria:MH Kategoria:Monster High Kategoria:Monster High Wymyślone postacie wiki Kategoria:Daire Death junior Kategoria:Lagoona Blue Kategoria:Eko-Sis Kategoria:Sharlote and her friends Kategoria:Postacie zagranicznego pochodzenia